Papa, can you hear me?
by 13 o'clock Erik
Summary: Christine, shortly before her wedding to the Vicomte, realises her mistake as she pleads with the stars for guidance. EC is there anything else? Lyrics from Papa can you hear me. THe Michael Crawford in concert CD.


Papa, Can You Hear Me?

PG-13

Pairing: E/C duh

Summary: Christine is lonely. She misses her Angel of Music and her beloved Father.

Disclaimer: Don't own nobbut meself, the song is one I got off of "Michael Crawford In Concert" which is a very lovely CD and you should GO OUT AND BUY IT! It also makes you REALLY Appreciate Sarah Brightman.

Which universe: Well… Let's take the phantom from ALW (Michael Crawford) and the Christine from the 2004 (Emmy Rossum) and I really couldn't care less who you see as Raoul as he is a ginourmous prick.

&$&

Christine Daaé stood on the balcony, leaning on the carved stone balustrade. Her small fingers caressed the intricate designs on the rough granite as she gazed out into the darkness of the small forest that graced the De Chagny estate.

She was to be married to Raoul in less than two days, two days to be primped and prodded by giggling ladies' maids. A woman should be surrounded by friends on her wedding day, but Raoul had insisted she not invite Mme Giry and Meg. Saying that it would only serve to remind her of "the horrors of _that night_".

"Oh Papa… What will become of me?" she asked the stars softly.

The stars only twinkled back, reflecting the twinkle of tears in Christine beautiful wide eyes.

_It all began,_

_The day I found,_

_That from my window,_

_I could only see a piece of sky_

_I stepped outside,_

_And looked around,_

_I never dreamed it was so wide_

_Or even half as high!_

And what of her beloved Angel? Why had she betrayed him? Why had she left the man who had promised her the world and everything in it. _Why?_

"Papa I miss you so… I need you, now more than ever…" she whispered.

_Papa can you hear me?_

_Papa can you see me?_

_Papa can you find me in the night?_

_Papa are you near me?_

_Papa can you hear me?_

_Papa can you help me not be frightened?_

She and Raoul were not even married and already the abuse had started. Raoul seemed determined that every aspect of her life would revolve around or be governed by himself. Christine just wanted to be happy. She wanted to sing and be happy. Raoul had seen that neither would happen.

"**_No wife of mine will parade around onstage! You are my wife Christine, and you will do as I say!"_**

_Looking at the skies I seem to see a million eyes_

_Which ones are yours?_

_Where are you now that yesterday has waved goodbye and closed its doors?_

_The night is so much darker_

_The wind is so much colder_

_The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone_

_Can you hear me praying?  
Anything I'm saying?_

_Even though the night is filled with voices!_

"Papa? What am I to do!" she pleaded with the silent stars.

_I remember everything you taught me every book I've ever read_

_Can all the words in all the books help me to face what lies ahead?  
The trees are so much taller_

_And I feel so much smaller_

_The moon is twice is lonely_

_And the stars are half as bright._

Her subconscious mind traveled back in time, to her father's home in Sweden. The Christmas's they had spent. Her mind even brought back her mother. Her mother… Christine hadn't thought of her in many years.

_Papa how I love you._

_Papa how I need you_

_Papa how I miss you kissing me goodnight._

She remembered her father, fair and bearded, lifting her up onto his shoulders and twirling around joyfully. She remembered the worried look on her mother's face as her only child swung precariously from the tall man's shoulders.

"Oh papa! Will Saint Nicholas come! Will he come and bring me presents!" 

"If you are good, Little Lotte. If you are good. Now go to sleep little one. " her father's voice rumbled.

She felt a hot rush of tears cascade over her cheeks. She had lost first her mother, then her father, and now… Now she had lost… _Erik._

_Oh tell me where?_

_Where is the someone who will turn to look at me_

_And want to share_

_My every sweet imagined possibility_

_The more I live._

Christine's mind traveled once more to a different time, not so long ago. To a place that was not too far from where she stood now.

"Erik…" her voice quavered.

_The tall man turned from where he stood, leaning heavily against the mantle of the fireplace. His unmasked cheek exposed to her, she did not flinch._

"_You must go. My angel. You must leave this place of Darkness." he ordered gruffly._

"_Erik I-"_

"_The Darkness if not only the lack of light, Christine, the Darkness is what will-has destroyed me. I will not have it destroy you as well. Not the one thing I treasure above all things."_

"_Oh mon ange…" she murmured, moving closer to him and pressing her hand to his unmasked cheek._

_His eyes slid shut as if in pure ecstasy at her mere touch._

"_You have been good to me, my dear Christine. You have shown an old man happiness, and so I release you. You are not bound to me. Go and live your life." he whispered._

Christine's stomach clenched as she remembered his stilted, painful movements as he settled himself into his chair, exhaustion stealing over his face.

_The more I learn._

_The more I learn the more realize, the less I know!_

Realization suddenly struck her. She had to make a decision. Christine Daaé was responsible for her own life. She had to take charge and make a change. Wiping away a few errant tears, she turned from the balcony and stepped into her room. She bustled about, throwing clothes into a carpetbag.

_Each step I take_

_Papa I've a voice now!_

_Each page I turn_

_Papa I've a choice now!_

_Each mile I travel only means more I have to go_

_What's wrong with wanting more?_

She quickly scribbled a note and placed it on her pillow, then stole away through the dark house. Christine's dark blue cloak billowed gently after her and she ran down the steps.

_If you can fly than soar!_

_With all there is_

_Why settled for_

_Just a piece of sky!_

She tracked down a stable-boy and ordered him to get her a carriage.

"You, boy! I need a carriage! I must get to Paris."

"Ma'am?"

"A carriage! Are you deaf! There's a pretty penny in it for you if you do not tell the Vicomte and you get the carriage here with all speed."

"Yes Ma'am!" the young boy hurried away and disappeared round the corner of the barn.

A few minutes later her appeared tugging a very sleepy and disheveled man. The driver.

"Sir, I must get to Paris with all due speed! I beg of you! It is of the greatest importance!" she pleaded with the balding older man.

The man, who's name incidentally was Pierre, gave her one long searching look before hurrying away to harness a horse.

In under ten minutes Christine was on the way home… to the Opera house!

_Papa I can hear you!_

Her heart pounded in her chest. The ride seemed to take an eternity.

"Oh papa! I hope he's alright!"

Closer and closer they came until she could see the hulking shape of the Garnier. The sun was just beginning to show over the horizon.

"Erik… Oh god I hope you're there!" she murmured to herself.

_Papa I can see you!_

Christine nearly threw herself out of the carriage as it slowed in front of the Opera House. She tossed a bag of coins at the driver and called an indistinct thank you over her shoulder.

She let herself in through the secret entrance and began running down the winding tunnels of the underground labyrinth. She knew she was close to her goal, just a little further!

The young Prima Donna threw open the door of Erik's home and raced into the living room. A fire roared in the fireplace, and sitting where she had left him nearly a week ago was-

"ERIK!" she gasped.

_Papa I can feel you!_

Erik's head slowly turned, hooded eyes widening in shock.

"Christine!"

She threw herself at him as he rose to his feet. Christine buried her face in his chest, suddenly sobbing.

"I'm _so_ so s-sorry Erik! I'll never leave you again! I'm sorry!" she cried.

He pulled away from her for a moment, holding her at arms length and studying her intensely. After a moment he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"If you ever leave me I'll die." he whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"No! Never! I'll never leave you!" she vowed furiously, clutching him tightly to her.

They stood like that, clinging to one another for dear life, for what seemed like and eternity. Christine eventually freed herself enough to draw up one hand and pull off the warm porcelain that covered the right side of his face.

"I'll never leave you." she whispered.

Ever so gently she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, finally finding the thing that completed them both.

_Papa, watch me fly!_

&$&

Review or I'll tear your bloody limbs off! (has resorted to threatening author mode)


End file.
